Here's Your Kids
by MissAmerican
Summary: Romano or Lovino if you will has his first heat he's distraught, he doesn't want to run but he doesn't want to stay because there's a handsome Scottish Alpha with him. When his young Roman Grandfather Romulus forgets him and possibly die he haves to now fend for himself and his younger sibling Feliciano. Even tho Feliciano is an alpha. Warning: Yaoi, Omegaverse, And Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Title: Omega Mano~

Pairings: ScotMano, FrUk , AmeCan, Sufin, and Others

Rated: IDk but M for Later

Summary: Romano or Lovino if you will has his first heat he's distraught, he doesn't want to run but he doesn't want to stay because there's a handsome Scottish Alpha with him. When his young Roman Grandfather Romulus forgets him and possibly die he haves to now fend for himself and his younger sibling Feliciano. Even tho Feliciano is an alpha.

Warning: Yaoi, Omegaverse, And Human names are used. Mpreg...

* * *

Lovino was left alone thinking. Why him. Why did his stupid grandpa leave alone and why did his heat had to start now. He was in the middle of the FUCKING JUNGLE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Most savages live in the jungle, also the jungle of an unknown place he was screwed for sure knowing savages wanted a good nice little fiesty little omega like him. He had nothing but he clothes on his back, a group of people, and a rather handsome red haired alpha. It was gonna be hard, but let's start where he had gotten lost with his brother.

 ** _Lovino-_**

 ** _He and his grandpa and brothers were walking into a town looking for food he was just hungry. He begged his Grandpa Romulus to get something to eat cause he was starving and hungry. All he remembered was his grandpa buying him tomatoes to eat. His grandpa was lucky he liked tomatoes. Lovino was about 15 year old he was a late-bloomer his grandpa told him. Most omegas his age had already been mated with kids. Lovino hadn't even started his heat yet. He had alphas looking at him, none had caught his eye. His grandpa begged him too at least try to talk to them. Lovino didn't like the alphas at all so he was bored with all the alphas he talked too. Feliciano was the alpha and he liked girls so he was talking to girls as usual._**

 ** _Lovino wanted pretty girls like him and Grandpa and his missing older brother Francis who had yet to appear again. No one had seen Francis in a while they were getting worried._**

 ** _He didn't care about his older brother Francis what he really cared about was his twin brother Feli. Feliciano didn't care much he just wanted Lovi to be happy and if Lovi was happy then he was happy. Everyone knew how close those to were. So no one really came between them. They could not be separated._**

 ** _Romulus had a list of what he was gonna get._**

 ** _Bread_**

 ** _Wine_**

 ** _Tomatoes_**

 ** _Cheese_**

 ** _Vegstables_**

 ** _Meat_**

 ** _More Wine_**

 ** _3 tickets too the islands_**

 ** _5 more Wine_**

 ** _Guards_**

 ** _Romulus had almost everything on the list so that was good he was preparing to go to the island to find his other grandson or meet some ladies he wished for both. Romulus heard how dangerous the Island were it was to be said that the Islands were just as dangerous as the mainland. Even kids were told to get indoors before the "savages" came out to get them. Most kids would listen and not stay out alone. Lovino didn't care he met a Spaniard at night who's name was Antonio and he alway left at night. But he was an alpha but still was fair he get to go out when the savages came out._**

 ** _Were there really savages or was that just a myth to keep kids inside before bedtime to not get lost. Lovino didn't like that his Granpa was lying to him and feliciano, but it did keep him and his brother safe._**

 ** _But that still hurt him and he didn't like to be hurt so..._**

 ** _Lovino ran from his grandpa. Hoping he could get far from him. That's when someone grabbed him. It was a lady with thick eyebrows wearing a cloak to hide her face, she gave Lovino back to his grandpa. Lovino could tell she was an alpha cause she picked him up. She also had long blonde hair and green eyes._**

 ** _Romulus knew who that was, Her name was Brit or least her name for short. He was gonna say something but his grandson called out to her saying old hag._**

 ** _She turned around knocking stands and people over eight with the obvious magic. Lovino screamed and hid behind his grandpa. Romulus was just as shocked as his grandsons. He knew Brit how come she never told him she was a witch. People started calling her a witch._**

 ** _Romulus had to started calling her a witch too._**

 ** _The guards grabbed Brit taking her away. She was obviously struggling to get free but EVERY TIME she would the guards would cut her. She scream out in pain following with curses. Most omegas looked away scared. Alphas were screaming kill and burn the witch. Lovino felt bad as he watch a female alpha screaming in pain. He had caused this he just wanted to run away._**

 ** _The last thing the witch said was where are my kids..._**

 ** _She then bowed her head and died, then everything just went quiet for a while. Romulus couldn't stand looking at his former friends for she could not tell him she was a witch. Lovino was crying but he wasn't trying too. Omegas looked at Lovino about to cry too. Romulus picked up his grandsons and took them home. Romulus went to his room to drink 3/7 bottles of whine he bought. Lovino ran and went to go pack his bags grabs his stuff and his brother and ran out the house. That's when he realized it was night._**

 ** _Lovino ran as fast as he can to the nearest place. Which was a boat but he and his brother did not have tickets. After that he then saw savages litter the street killing people and kids like it was some kind sport. He couldn't stand to watch. He saw a man go into his grandpa house and kill him. Loving cried knowing it was all his fault. That's when a comforting scent surrounded him. It was his brothers scent._**

 ** _Lovino turned to look at his brother, he hugged Feliciano and cried quietly he didn't want to return to this place it was scary and horrid and he didn't like. Feliciano was drawing a picture of his grandpa crying a little too. Lovino was fast asleep hoping he could never wake up from this nightmare, he hated his life. He knew this was probably karma for getting that lady killed. He was sad that he was..._**

 ** _Saying over again..._**

 ** _Worthless and_**

 ** _Stupid_**

 ** _Worthless and_**

 ** _Stupid_**

 ** _Worthless and_**

 ** _Stupid_**

 ** _Worthless and_**

 ** _Stupid_**

 ** _Thats when his thoughts were interrupted by banging. He saw Feliciano holding down the door hoping they wouldn't be seen. Lovino tried helping his older brother hoping they wouldn't get caught. That's when Something pushed them out of the way. It was Francis he was now 18, 3 years older then Lovino. Francis grabbed them hugging them, Lovino shrieked scared he hadn't seen him in 3 years. Feliciano was so happy he wanted to hug Francis but alphas doesn't get to touchy like omegas. That's when Francis hugged him. Lovino quietly sighed maybe they were safe._**

 ** _Francis took them to a bedroom and they talked on and on. Francis had a mate named Arthur, who was holding a baby close to him. Feliciano smiled with glee happy for his older brother, it was a good occasion and felt good hoping he could find someone for himself. Lovino didn't want anyone he wanted to be free to live his life and not be a house-mate. Francis went to show them his mate. Lovino was shocked and so was Feliciano. Arthur was holding a baby . Francis was sad but happy._**

 ** _"I guess you had the kid early," said Francis._**

 ** _"We just finished delivering her isn't she cute," said the blonde omega._**

 ** _Francis snuggled close to his mate happy holding there baby. Arthur smiled in glee and said her name would be Alicia. Francis smiled thinking that was a perfect name for the baby. Lovino being the omega he was wanted to hold the baby. This was his niece his niece. Feliciano was petting her she was quite the cutie._**

 ** _Arthur smiled with glee he was happy. Little Matthew ran in with his friends Alfred both of them were 12. Matthew promised Alfredo they would mate when they got older. Lovino looked at the kids._**

 ** _"Theses are my adopted kids," said Francis._**

 ** _Lovino gasped, "are they really," he said._**

 ** _Francis nodded hugging Alfred and Matthew._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Alfred-_**

 ** _Alfred had born Omega, his parents were happy. His parents were loving people from Scandinavia they were named Tino and Berwald may they rest in peace. Alfred didn't want to leave his parents he was only 9 at the time. He was distraught and alone he couldn't handle it. Tino died in a car accident and Berwald took his own life. Alfred knew his parents wasn't going to come back he was very much aware to that._**

 ** _Alfred cursed not to get attached to anyone so he wouldn't get hurt again. That when a 15 year old Francis adopted him and another boy. Alfred was in love with the other boy. Francis knew this and he wanted them to be together. So he was happy and the 2 had a new mom named Arthur . Alfred WASNT alone that much anymore._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _-Matthew-_**

 ** _Matthew was abandoned in a forest as a child he knew he wasn't going to make it so he didn't make a fuss about it. That's until a man found him the man was nice at first but then started abusing him. Matthew would cry every night even tho most alphas wouldn't cry._**

 ** _He ended up running away far and not turning back. Matthew ran into the building. He saw the most prettiest omega his name was Alfred. Matthew got along with Alfred really well. Until he heard Alfred was getting adopted when he heard this he was crying nonstop. Then he heard he was getting adopted. He wanted to runs away far away and just keep going. So he packed his bag and hugged Alfred. But before he could run they were already here for them. He saw Alfred waiting for him also. He was confused._**

 ** _We are getting adopted together is all he heard from Alfred_** ** _before he fainted._**

 ** _He only woke up ours later watching his future mate running around ecstatically. He couldn't help but smile._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lovino saw that his older brother was happy to them and his child. He going to have to remember that cute face. She's so adorable she look mostly like Francis so it was obvious she was his. Arthur smiled softly knowing this but still he was going to beat Francis but he was hiding that part so whoops not his fault. Arthur face lit up he was excited until he heard where they were going he was going to hide his child from the savages._**

 ** _"we're going to the British Isles so yeah just so you know," said Francis._**

 ** _"Lovino are you okay," said Feliciano._**

 ** _That's when Lovino fainted. All he saw was everyone getting up rushing towards him._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _When Lovino had awoke from his slumber. He was that no one was there. He got up and searched around that's when he saw his older brother Francis dead. He mentally screamed. He thought he was too young._**

 ** _"What the hell happened to everyone why is it quiet," he thought._**

 ** _All he knew that his older brother was dead probably. He wasn't sure he was badly injured. That's when he saw a weird thing running towards him. He got up in a stance and punched the thing. The thing flew back screaming. Lovino had praised himself he just knocked out an enemy. That's when the figure took off the mask rubbing his nose. Lovino face fell when he saw it was Feliciano. He signed knowing this was going to be a long day._**

 ** _Feliciano told Lovino what happened. Lovino didn't care but then he realized that the baby girl was taken. His cute strong little Alicia he was going to beat someone's ass. He got up holding Feliciano by the hand and dragged him off the ship. He wanted to look around to see what happened. He knew most were taken or captured cause that's what Feliciano had said at least. He sounded he really wasn't sure._**

 ** _Lovino returned to the ship and patched up Francis having hope his brother was still alive. He also noticed little Matthew and little Alfred was missing too. Also that angry Brit, Where were they._**

 ** _He heard a few screams from the jungle. He knew they weren't alone. He told Feliciano to stay with Francis and go come find him when he woke up. Lovino knew this wasn't the smartest idea for an omega to go alone in the jungle where there could be beastly alpha men in there waiting for a young omega like himself to come, but he needed to find Arthur, Matthew, Alicia, and Alfred, and maybe other survivors._**

 ** _Lovino ran into the jungle alone. He was looking around for any signs of civilians maybe they could help. That's when he turned to see a pair of hungry eyes spotted him he knew he got to get going or he could get hurt._**

 ** _He then spotted a red haired alpha in front of Arthur who was holding Alicia and then Mattew and Alfred. The Red Haired alpha was growling telling a group of alphas to get back. That's when Lovino started feeling hot. He knew what this was it was his heat. He didn't even know any signs of his heat coming so it was unexpected._**

 ** _~{End of Flashback}~_**

Lovino fell backwards and then all eyes were on him. The Red Haired alpha raced toward him with Arthur and the boys following him. Lovino mentally screamed and started running away it was no use. He started to feel his legs go wobbly and he fell. The Scottish boy picked up Lovino and continued running making sure Arthur and the boys were behind them. The alphas chased them until they were out of sight. Lovino felt something grab him from behind, he scream hoping it was not one of those alphas. The red haired alpha kicked the intruder for making lovino scream. Only to realize it was feliciano and Francis. Arthur sighed and helped Francis and Feliciano up holding the baby. Alfred and Matthew and Alfred sat quietly while they talked.

The red haired alpha said something that was incoherent.

Lovino was looking at the alphas body this was his first heat and he didn't even get to nest but he did get to be around 3 alphas life was good to him. Francis and Matthew both walked of with their mates knowing if they stayed longer they would be in trouble. Lovino only just realized that the red haired alpha was still there staring at him. He blushed he had forgot about the alpha for a moment. He leaned over and kissed the alpha he cut couldn't anymore. The alpha was sexy and there and he was in heat. This couldn't hurt right.

The alpha had climbed onto him hoping to get more then a kiss, and he did he got a full make out session with Lovino.

~{After Mating}~

Lovino couldn't believe he had just did that, he was only 15 and this guy was like 20 or 18. He knew they only mated for life but it felt so good to be in the comforting arms of an alpha that was not your brother or related to you.

He just hopes he mated with a good strong alpha. The alpha then turned to Lovino and said my name is...Allistor Kirkland

* * *

AN: How do you feel about this new story. I will continue updating Possesive alpha so don't worry I haven't forgot. It really late and this took me several months to right so yeah it's not the best but it's something. Also it's called here's you children cause the witch who died lost her children. Who was England, Scotland, Wales, and North Ireland and she was looking for them. Until she obviously died.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm back wrote nothing but I'm Inspired to right more :3 so let's get started. I've been busy lately with lots of stuff. Finals,Graduations other things. You know.

Here's your kids

Chapter 2

Let's Begin

* * *

Lovino turned to look at the alpha whom he just mated with.

His name is Allistor Kirkland...

Lovino got up knowing it would be a while before his next heat started up again. He slowly walked towards Francis and asked.

"What's Arthur's last name before you guys married."

Francis replied with a simple "I don't know."

Arthur came in and hit Francis and said "Kirkland, why do you ask?"

Lovino looked down and answered,"is Allistor your father?"

Arthur looked at Allistor who was behind Lovino and replied with, "No dear he's my older brother."

Arthur was about to say something else until

Lovino dropped to the ground, the last he saw was everyone crowding around him to see if he was okay.

o0o0o

When Lovino woke up everything was hot and sticky, but it was in the middle of night. He was in the cabin where him and his brother were on when they got on the ship. Maybe it was all a dream, he thought that until something strong grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. He knew this was his brother because his brother was not this strong, unless he was hiding a super strength from him, but he highly doubt that. He realized since it wasn't his brother that is was some sort of stranger. He started whimpering because he was scared, he didn't know how to fight neither did his brother. He realized it was only Allistor.

Too bad he didn't want to be with Arthur's brother, but they're mates now and mated for life. Until one of them dies, and still then they can't re-mate. Allistor got on Lovino started kissing him, Lovino couldn't stop him nor could his body. His body was practically begging for it, all the little kisses then the sucking then every little thing Allistor would do. They spent that night alone, doing you know what.

O0o0o

When Lovino awoke, the Scottish Alpha was not there, so he got up and wandered around looking for him. That's when an oddly familiar Spanish Alpha appeared in front of him, with an Irish omega. The Irish omega looked angered sorta like the Scotsman was. Allistor had more siblings, how many times, did his parents do it dang.

When Allistor appeared in front of him too he had food with him a lot too. Everyone gathered and welcomed the new people. Some already knew Antonio, well everyone except Allistor. And Connor, to almost everyone he was new, both Arthur and Allistor had to introduce him, for that was their youngest brother. Allistor was very protective over his siblings and now mate.

Antonio wouldn't be hurt right now, if he wouldn't have mentioned that he was Connor mate.

oOoOo

Antonio was 17, while Connor was only 14. And Allistor was kicking his ass for mating with his youngest sibling. Both Connor and Lovino enjoyed watching this, they do care for Antonio but right now he kind of deserved it. Connor was also very short, therefore many mistaked him for a 10 year old, so Allistor needed to watch him because there's many sickos out there, including the Spanish Alpha.

Connor was strangley sniffing both Arthur and Lovino trying to figure out something. When he was asked he replied with "just seeing what's the difference between a now pregnant omega and a one that had been pregnant." Everyone turned to look at Lovino. He looked down shocked, he was now pregnant and a little brat knew before him. He hated everything so just needed a break. Lovino got up and ran to the cabin, he didn't need this. He knew this child wasn't supposed to be hear at least not yet. Him and Allistod barely had sex and now they were already gonna have a child. Well he did notice how his first heat was over rather quickly.

He went back out and looked at the alpha and then looked down. They didn't need this, they were mates but not married.

Allistor looked at Lovino and jumped up and hugged him. It was nice to have someone to hug you that wasn't related to you. Allistor had a small smile, and this was gonna be his first child, unlike to other two grown alphas. (Francis and Antonio/Spain and France) They knew God was on their side that's until lightning struck the rest of the ship and it all burned down,then it started raining, after the ship was already burned down. Now they were convinced God didn't want this so the ran to find shelter from the rain.

Allistor was the first to get up and run to get supplies for shelter, soon the other alphas followed (Antonio, Francis, and Matthew).

Matthew was trying to prove he could be a good alpha for Alfred of course.

When they returned with supplies, they got to building real fast. They used everything they could to make at least a decent little hut. When it was finally built there was only room for the omegas , therefore the alphas had to sleep outside in the rain, well except Matthew.

Even though he protested, saying he should be outside like the other alphas, but alfred couldn't sleep without him, so he finally agreed to stay inside.

oOoOo

When Lovino woke up, he felt absolutely sick to his stomach. He got up quietly, and snuck passed everyone to go throw up. When he was on his way back, he was met with lots of food. Suddenly he felt even more sick to his stomach, and ran off back to the bushes. He was pretty sure he saw Jesus after throwing up so much. He finally looked up after throwing up only to be met with a pair of unknown eyes looking at him.

...

* * *

CLIFFHANGER


End file.
